


Sweet

by mischiefmanager



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Dry Humping, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:23:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9307169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischiefmanager/pseuds/mischiefmanager
Summary: Lukas seems to really like the playlist Philip made for them. Smut ensues.





	

The barn is warm and nice, but Lukas is warmer and nicer. They're cuddled up together, listening to the playlist Philip made for them. 

"Sweet," Lukas had said, and it was halfway between the two meanings of “sweet”— “dude, sick" and "aw, cute," and Philip thought that was a pretty good response.

Lukas is getting distracted from the music though. At first, Philip thought it was most likely they'd end up dozing off like this, but it's becoming more and more evident that Lukas is _not_ sleepy. The nuzzling Philip's neck has turned into increasingly wet kisses, the hand rubbing his bicep has migrated to his chest and keeps "accidentally" grazing his nipple.  

"If I didn't know better," Philip says, removing his earphones and turning in an unsuccessful attempt to catch Lukas’s eye, “I’d say you were trying to turn me on.”

“What if I am?” Lukas whispers into his neck, then he _bites_ down—not a real bite, just a little nip, but still—and Philip notices that Lukas’s earphones have also been discarded. He realizes that Lukas has probably been trying to get him hot for like, awhile now.

“You wanna make out?” he asks, like it’s even a question, tilting his head to the side and revealing more of his neck for Lukas to kiss.

“Uh huh,” Lukas mumbles, and then he tackles Philip into the hay, crushes their lips together, reaches underneath Philip to grab his ass, and slots himself in between Philip’s legs to grind his dick up against Philip. _Jesus. Eager, much?_

“What’s gotten into you?” Philip murmurs against Lukas’s lips but he’s not even sure Lukas hears him because he’s licking inside Philip’s mouth and just rutting away. So the playlist was a good idea, then. 

Philip begins mostly just startled, but it starts getting really good really fast—the harder he is, the better it feels. They’re still fully clothed, and Philip is starting to wonder how much Lukas would flip his shit if Philip were to try and take his pants off when Lukas reaches down between them and unbuckles, unbuttons, unzips, shoves down—he doesn’t even bother to take his pants all the way off—and he groans as he presses himself against Philip, drops his face to Philip’s neck. 

“Hold on, hold on—” Philip pants, and he disentangles himself from Lukas long enough to pull his own jeans off. Lukas works his pants the rest of the way down hurriedly, but he is watching Philip like he’s counting down the seconds until he can jump him again. And sure enough, when Philip is down to his boxer briefs and reaches a hand down to adjust himself, he’s got a mouthful of Lukas again before he can take a fucking breath.

Lukas wastes absolutely no time in going back to grinding their dicks together. Philip tries to take the time to think about other things—the feel of Lukas’s chest against his, his lips, his tongue—but it’s like all the sensations going on in his body jolt down into his crotch and he’s forced to just focus on that. It’s really different without the jeans—Philip can feel a lot more through just their underwear, like the ridge where Lukas’s shaft meets the head of his...

“Hey...” Philip whispers after a few more minutes, “Lukas, I’m probably gonna come soon.” He says it because he thinks it’s the right thing to do—to give a guy some warning—but mostly because if Lukas is going to freak out about it Philip would rather that happen _before_ an orgasm and not during.

Sure enough, Lukas stops humping. “What?” he says breathlessly—like the idea had seriously never occurred to him.

Philip looks at him incredulously. “Dude, you’ve been rubbing my dick for fifteen minutes. What did you think was going to happen?”

Lukas doesn’t say anything, he just looks like he’s thinking, seems to make a decision, and kisses Philip again, goes right back to the rubbing.

“Hey,” Lukas whispers not a minute later, in a broken, shuddery voice, “is it okay if I come?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Philip breathes soothingly, and rubs his back, “it’s more than okay.” 

And then after literally like ten seconds of stilted movements and harsh breaths, Lukas stiffens, moans loudly enough to wake a couple of chickens and rocks back and forth as he comes in his boxers, arms shaking with the effort of holding himself up during his orgasm. Philip just digs his nails into his back, the wet is spreading itself through Lukas’s underwear and onto Philip’s and the idea that his dick is slowly being covered in Lukas’s jizz is so fucking hot that Philip bucks up against Lukas hard, pushes his face into Lukas’s neck and comes too—Lukas manages to keep rubbing, doesn’t miss a beat, coaxes Philip through it while Philip just whimpers into the hair falling around Lukas’s face and tries not to say anything embarrassing.

Lukas rolls off Philip and they just lie there next to each other on their backs in the hay for a minute, panting hard. Philip looks down and the sight of them—naked except for wet underwear—makes him wish time would speed up until their refractory periods are over so they can do this again right now. 

Lukas huffs, then turns to look at Philip. He brushes Philip’s hair away from his sweaty forehead. 

“That was dope,” says Lukas.

“Oh my God,” Philip laughs, “Dope? It was dope? Really, Lukas? Tell me how that was ‘dope.’”

“Hmm...” says Lukas, and he turns on his side and scoots closer to Philip, “it was...hot.”

“Better,” Philip tells him.

“Better than hot?” Lukas says in a surprisingly unguarded, hopeful voice.

“No, you idiot,” Philip says, rolling his eyes, “I mean, yeah it was hotter than hot. But God, don’t ever call this stuff ‘dope’ again.” 

“This stuff?” Lukas repeats. He places a palm flat over Philip’s still-racing heart. 

“Yeah. Like, sexual stuff.”

“So sex isn’t dope?” Lukas clarifies.

“It’s not ‘savage’ either,” Philip says, before he can ask.

“Ok, I think I got it,” Lukas says in a mock-serious voice, “I’ll never talk about _passionate lovemaking_ so crudely again. When you hold me in your arms...”

“Jesus, that’s even worse,” Philip laughs again, covering his ears with his hands.

Lukas pulls his arms down and props himself up over Philip again.

“No no no—I mean it. Your sweet caresses...” Lukas says through giggles. 

“Holy shit, make it stop!” Philip tries to smack him but Lukas dodges his hand.

“I’m...” he whispers. Philip wrinkles up his face in anticipation of something cringe-worthy. 

Lukas kisses Philip on the lips.

“I’m really into you.”

Another kiss. 

Philip’s throat is so tight and the words are right there, hanging in front of him. _I love you._  

Instead of saying them, he just smiles and arches his neck up for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my stupendous beta readers, Dawn_Seeker and Jillian_Bowes.
> 
> Come chat with me about Philkas on tumblr anytime--mischiefxmanager.


End file.
